1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the joining of woven fabrics to render them endless. More particularly, the invention related to joining papermakers to render them as an endless belt on the papermaking equipment. Most particularly, the present invention relates to joining woven papermakers dryer fabrics by interleaving complementary projections and recesses on each end of the fabric and inserting a retaining means into a channel formed in the cross machine direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to join woven fabrics in order to render them endless. Likewise, it has been known to join woven fabrics through the use of complementary projections and recesses which are interleaved to define a channel into which a retaining means is inserted. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the prior art has developed a number of techniques for producing the complementary projections and recesses which are interleaved and a number of techniques for producing the cross machine direction channel(s) into which the retaining means is/are inserted. It has been recognized by the art that the join area should, to the extent possible, duplicate the weave pattern, caliper, permeability and interstice configuration of the fabric. Efforts to accomplish such a seam configuration have produced techniques in which yarns are woven back into the fabric in an effort to create complementary ends having a substantially uniform construction with that of the remainder of fabric. In addition, techniques have been developed for folding the end of the fabric back and forming interleaving projections.
In all of the known prior art techniques, the process may be labor intensive and/or produce a seam which does not have the same caliper as the remainder of the fabric or does not share other fabric characteristics with the remainder of the fabric.
As a result of the above, efforts were undertaken to produce a join area which, except for the retaining means, was formed entirely from the fabric as woven. In addition, the efforts were directed toward preserving the fabric construction, caliper and operating characteristics throughout the seam area. Still further, it was concluded that the desired seam would not require a doubling or folding back of the fabric end.